This specification generally relates to analyzing information.
Web analytics systems may assist web site owners with tracking user interactions with the web site. Based on user interactions, such as which pages are visited and for how long, and the sorts of interactions that occurred, various user characteristics may be inferred. Social marketing campaigns may involve multiple web sites, some of which may be maintained by the marketer and some of which may be maintained by third parties.